Tisha
"Sorry about Gisha my older brother can get carried away." Gisha in her second wind form upon fighting Lenalee in crystal Heart form '' Character Outline '''Tisha' (ティシャ, Tisha) is the sixtieth disciple of the Noah Family, she is a member of the Four Horsemen being the second horsemen, she is also the reincarnation of the Noah of Envy. She represents the "Envy" (羨望,Senbō) of Noah. She is the younger brother of Gisha, and Scar. Unlike her brother Gisha she doesn't have much of a bloodlust despite her violent temper. Appearance Tisha appears as a dark skinned, women with black hair one of her bangs is golden. In noah form she has umber skin and golden eyes, her hair color doesn't change. In her Wave forms (1-5) she has a pentagon in her eye which change shape and size, her eyes also glow purple when using her Kami no me. Tisha wears a black and orange tank top and bracelets and baggy pants of the same color, in combat she wears her noah uniform which is similar expect for the baggy pants, and she is barefoot. Personality Tisha cares for her brothers, but she doesn't show it, she also seems to care for Allen, likewise she doesn't show it she did blush when Allen caught her after they were ambushed by Tyki Mikk, though she shook it of. Tisha seems to be in love with the 14th Noah, she is strongly loyal to him and unlike the other Horsemen, protects Allen Nea's host body from all harm including Yu Kanda, and even to go as far as attack Lenalee and Lavi for chasing after him. Tisha despite being the horsemen of war, despises fighting and prefers to finish a fight quickly, she keeps a cool level head in combat, not buckling or giving in to anger. She does have a temper but keeps it in check only becoming enraged when her friends and family are wounded, or in danger, she also gets upset at little things at times. Tisha acts like a motherly figure for Allen/Nea scolding Allen for gambling, and for exposing himself to the Exorcist and Noah by using his innocence to destroy Akuma. As a child Tisha was timid, and bullied by Gisha and ignored by Scar, she often was shy and stuttered when talking. Tisha still is timid as shown as she tries to talk to Nea, when asked why by Allen, Yu, Johnny, and Howard Link she often shy's away or leaves the room without answering. Personal Statistics * Education: 3 * Affinity: 3 * Battle Ability: 5 * Mental: 6 * Flexibility: 5 * Activeness: 3 History Tisha, was born in India, on February the 1st in a unnamed village. Tisha is able to remember more of her past then her brothers, and it was reveled their parents died mysteriously when they were young causing the village to raise them. It is unknown when her or her brothers Gisha and Scar became Noah, but mostly likely they transformed at the same time. Tisha seems to have a romantic interest in Nea, though it is unclear wither or not Nea and Tisha met. Tisha shows this interest when she timidly asked Allen if she could talk to Nea when questioned why by Howard Link, she shy away. Plot Abilities and Powers Natural abilities as a Noah: As a Noah, Tisha has absolute command over the akuma , as well as destroying innocence by simply touching it. All of her abilities are based of off dark matter . As a Noah she is immune to the Akuma blood virus which is normally fatal to humans. Dark Matter grants her increased strength, speed, and agility. Natural abilities as a Horsemen: As a horsemen Tisha has one of the four blessings, of the riders. She also has increased speed, and agility. Tisha can increase her power ten times fold by using Kai energy. She can blast balls of Dark Matter, and use dark matter as a armor. Increased speed & agility: Tisha has increased speed and agility and is able to disappear and reappear at random she can dodge attacks and effectively counter attacks. Hand-to-Hand combat: Tisha is a expert in hand-to-hand combat and a skilled martial artist. Her combat prowess allows her to best opponents such as Lenalee and even Lavi, combined with her increased speed and strength she can catch attackers who use long distance style attacks off guard. Cyclone (サイクロン ,Saikuron): As the Noah of envy Tisha posses the Cyclone. She can control water and can use it as a blade, armor, or a way to increase her strength, and speed. It can counter Lenalee's wind. * Typhoon Blade: Tisha, can form water into a blade so she can slice through objects, and people. * Hurricane cannon: Tisha can fire a blast of dark matter combined with water, the steam from the explosion can cause the Akuma blood virus to occur. * Tsunami: Tisha can launch streams of water at her opponents, and can control the movement of the water. * Fluid movement: Tisha like Tyki Mikk can walk on water, she also can swim through all bodies of water, and even tranverse through all terrains similar to sand swimming * Category:Noah Characters Category:Noah Members